


my kind's your kind

by likewinning



Series: nothing gets crossed out [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy is kind of his type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my kind's your kind

"So," Roy says. They're sitting on the balcony at Dick's house, their legs dangling through the railings while they smoke the last of their good weed. They asked Jason to join them - Dick can't do much of anything without seeing if Jason wants to tag along, even if he _shouldn't_ \- but Jason had that look on his face like when he has something in his head that has to get out, said no and locked himself up with his paints. "Donna comes back to school tomorrow."

"Yeah," Dick says. She texted him this afternoon, sent half a dozen pictures of the jungles that she and Diana have been trekking through.

"So?" Roy asks. He sucks deep on a hit, and Dick must be pretty high because he gets distracted by the freckle right above Roy's lip.

"So, what?"

"So what's _with_ you two?" Roy asks.

Dick makes a face. "Nothing," he says. "We're friends."

"God," Roy says. He shakes his head. "You're crazy. She's so _hot_ , man."

"She's beautiful," Dick agrees. "But I'm not… neither of us… That's not gonna happen, or anything."

"Does that mean I can ask her out?" Roy asks.

Dick grins. "She'd eat you _alive_ , but you're welcome to try."

"Mm," Roy says, wiping a piece of ash off his lip with his thumb. "She can eat me all she _wants_." Dick punches his shoulder.

"Ass," he says. "I was thinking about asking out Kori, though."

"Jesus," Roy says. "Talk about eating _alive_."

"Yeah," Dick says. "It's the red hair, man. Gets me every _time_."

Roy looks at him, and it's - kind of a weird look. "What about me?" he asks.

Dick snorts, reaches over and runs his fingers through Roy's hair. It's getting long, and there are flecks of gold in it from the sun. "You _are_ kind my type," Dick teases, but Roy doesn't laugh, just flicks his joint off the balcony and turns to face him.

"I'm serious, Dickie," Roy says, and then Roy grabs him by the shirt and that's - Roy's mouth on his, warm and a little chapped, and it's not like Dick's _never_ considered this - he knows Roy's been with girls _and_ guys - but -

"Woah," Dick says, pulling back. "Roy…"

Roy lets him go. "Forget it," he says.

Dick nods, licks his lips without thinking about it and tastes Roy there, weed and Marlboros. They talk about other shit for a while: Vic's scholarship, the party coming up this weekend, what Jason might be painting right now. Then Dick can't help himself, and he blurts, "It was nice."

Roy looks up at him from where he's lying back on the balcony. "What was?"

"When - when you kissed me."

Roy shrugs like it was nothing. "Been thinkin' about it, is all."

Dick moves down so his body is level with Roy's, and Roy turns to face him. "Will you do it again?"

It's different this time. Dick has kissed all kinds of girls who were all kinds of kissers, but what Roy gives him is hot and lingering, with the kind of need that Dick recognizes from the way Roy _looks_ sometimes. Roy slides his tongue over Dick's mouth and Dick opens for it, makes Roy moan when he sucks on Roy's tongue.

"God," Roy says when they pause for breath. He pushes Dick's hair back from his face and says, "You _must_ be high."

"Duh," Dick says. "Why?"

"Because," Roy says. "There's no other way you wouldn't be freaking out about this."

The thing is Roy's probably right. Roy's his best friend, has been since before he even knew Jason existed, but that doesn't mean -

He doesn't think about it, just kisses Roy again, presses in close until he can feel the beat of Roy's heart against his, can feel Roy's _dick_. Roy squeezes his shoulder, and Dick knows that's Roy telling him not to freak out about _that_. It's not like he's never _seen_ Roy hard; they've been to enough parties together, crashed out in the same bed often enough, but to feel it -

"You," Dick says against Roy's mouth. "You really?"

"Yeah, Dickie," Roy says. "But if you don't want to -"

The door slides open and when Dick rolls off Roy and looks upside down there's Jason, covered in blue paint and staring down at them.

"Hi, Jay," Dick says. "You all done painting?"

"Needed a break," Jason says. Dick can't tell if Jason's bashful because of what he just walked in on, or because he gets nervous talking about his art - probably the latter. It's only been a couple of years since he and Bruce brought him home, and less time since _that_ that they noticed how much time Jason spent doodling on any paper he could find, emptying the ink from Bic pens, borrowing Bruce's sketchpads. Dick had to beg Jason to let them buy him art supplies. He still remembers the first time Jason drew _him_ , a sketch from memory that he left on their nightstand when they still shared a bed.

"Come sit with us," Roy says. He reaches back and tickles Jason's ankle, and Jason jumps a little and blushes _hard_ but he steps onto the balcony, closing the door behind him. There's no weed left, but they all lean back against the balcony and Dick throws his arm around Jason and they bug him about school. It kills Dick that they're in different schools this year; he misses getting to poke his head into Jason's classes, misses checking up on him at lunchtime.

After a while, Alfred finds them to let them know dinner's almost ready. "I should get cleaned up," Jason says. "The last time I wrecked a tablecloth with paint Alfred made me learn how to get the stains out."

Roy laughs, and Jason heads back inside to wash up. Dick puts his hand on Roy's arm. "You staying for dinner?" he asks. Roy doesn't always; he and Bruce aren't each other's favorite people.

"Thought I might," Roy says. "I'm _starving_."

"Yeah," Dick says. He's looking at Roy's mouth. Roy raises an eyebrow at him. "Stay after?" Dick asks.

Roy nods, but after dinner they're both so sleepy from weed that they end up crashing on Dick's bed, Roy sprawled at the foot of it. When Dick wakes up in the morning, Roy's already gone.

 

*

 

It happens a few more times. In Dick's car, at Roy's place, when they get too messed up at parties. It's always just kissing, even though they're both hard for it, even though if Roy asked - Dick doesn't think he could say no. There's not much he'll say no to when it comes to Roy.

Roy pulls him out of Chem one day saying there's been a family emergency, and Dick's not even in the janitor's closet with him before Roy slips a tab of acid on Dick's tongue.

"Fuck," Dick murmurs. "Bruce is gonna kill me."

"Nah," Roy says. "He won't even find out."

He does, though - it's hard for him _not_ to when Roy and Dick are found eighteen hours later, covered in hickeys and half-undressed. Dick has vivid memories of running down the halls, of bright colors and Roy's tongue in his mouth, but according to the janitor, they were locked in the storage closet the whole time.

Bruce grounds him, even takes away his car keys, but that doesn't stop Roy from monkey-climbing up to his bedroom window later that night. He's still wearing the same clothes, which means he didn't even go _home_ yet - and Dick rolls his eyes and lets Roy into the room.

"Been calling you," Roy says. He smells like cigarettes, and booze, and the perfume Donna uses.

"Got my phone taken away," Dick says. "Jay's been delivering the messages, though."

"Good kid," Roy says. He tips his head onto Dick's shoulder, and Dick pushes some hair back from Roy's face, thumbs at the freckles that run down Roy's nose and spray lightly across his cheeks. "Sorry I got you in trouble."

"'s okay," Dick says. It's not the first time Roy's done that, and he's sure it won't be the last. "Remember that time we got really drunk and shattered all the windows in Ollie's Lexus?"

Roy snorts. "I thought he was gonna have you _arrested_."

"Yeah," Dick says. "Me too." He rubs Roy's shoulder, then asks, "You need somewhere to sleep?"

"Think so," Roy says. "Just tonight. I'll deal with everything else tomorrow."

Dick nods, and then he tugs Roy over to his bed, squeezing Roy's wrist before he climbs into bed. Roy strips down to boxers and a t-shirt, and then curls up near the edge of the bed. Dick moves in close though, wraps his arm around Roy's waist and rests his chin on Roy's shoulder.

"I'm still seeing shit, you know," Dick says, and Roy laughs softly, almost a giggle.

"Yeah," he says. "That weird little green kid that was following us for a while… I swear I see it every time I close my eyes. Freaky shit."

"Then don't close your eyes yet," Dick says. He rests his hand over the waistband of Roy's boxers, and he feels Roy draw in a sharp breath.

"Fuck," Roy says. He turns in Dick's arms, and it's hard to tell the color of Roy's eyes in this light, but they're wide and bright and Dick isn't sure what he's going to do until he kisses Roy and slips his hand into his boxers.

Roy's mouth opens against his, hot and wet, and Dick's never done this for anyone before but he knows what _he_ likes. He wraps his hand around Roy's dick and holds on tight, giving him slow, easy strokes that turn faster as Roy pants against him, as Roy curls his leg around Dick's and thrusts into the circle of Dick's hands.

"God," Roy says, "you feel good. I want - I wanna - _fuck_ , Dickie."

Dick squeezes him one more time and Roy comes, shuddering against Dick's neck. His eyes are wild when he pulls back, and for a second Dick thinks Roy might _leave_ , that he took this thing too far, but -

Roy slides down Dick's body, pushes his boxers down, gets his mouth -

" _Oh_ ," Dick breathes out. It's all he can think to say at all for a minute, because Roy's mouth is around the head of his dick, licking and sucking and _teasing_ , the way Roy's kisses tease sometimes when they're drunk. No one's ever done this, no one's ever _offered_ , and somehow Dick isn't that surprised that Roy would be the first one.

Roy takes him in inch by inch, and Dick feels like he should do something, say something - like if he opens his mouth again he'll _scream_ because when Roy takes him down all the way he _hums_ low in his throat, and Dick -

His gets his hands in Roy's hair before he can think, starts to drop them but Roy looks up and _glares_. "You - you like that?" Dick asks, and Roy nods as much as he can. "I never - god, Roy, I don't -" he's not speaking English, but Roy's the only one who knows what he's talking about when he's drunk, when he's high - apparently when he's got his _dick_ down Roy's throat is no different.

He holds Roy by the hair and pumps slowly into his mouth, and Roy's eyes flicker for it like it's the best thing he's ever felt, like he can't get _enough._ Dick knows that feeling, especially right now, when he's so close to coming he's shaking for it, has his lip between his teeth to keep himself quiet for it.

"Roy," Dick says, whimpers. "Roy, I'm gonna -"

Roy pulls off, but not all the way - just enough that he can still taste Dick when he comes, that some of it dribbles out of his mouth. Dick's never seen anything so obscene, so - "God," Dick says. "Get back up here."

He licks the taste of himself out of Roy's mouth, gets his sticky hand on the back of Roy's neck and holds him close until they're both breathless and giggling and exhausted. 

In the morning, Dick brings Roy down to breakfast before school. Bruce looks livid, but he doesn't say anything, and Jason grins at Dick from across the table, brings a green-stained thumbnail up to his mouth and watches Roy tuck away four pancakes and two glasses of juice.

Alfred takes them all to school, and Dick feels Jason watching him and Roy, like maybe he's looking for some sign of how much things have changed. But the thing is - and Dick's sure of it, sure as he is that Roy's favorite color is red and that he'd rather eat glass than turn out like Ollie - the thing _is_ , nothing _has_ changed, and they're both good with that.

He listens to Roy talk to Jason about Impressionist painters, and he settles back against the seat to try to finish his Chem homework before school.


End file.
